


50 Words, 50 Pairings [Requests Closed]

by Me_Meow



Series: OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Fanloid - Fandom, Synthesizer V, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Autumn, Bad Cooking, Blankets, Camping, Cell Phones, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupcakes, Fireflies, Fireworks, Fluff, High School, Holding Hands, Hospitals, Learning to Swim, Marriage, Mentions of Hello Kitty, Mentions of past abuse, Merpeople, Middle School, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Moving, Moving On, Multi, Neighbors, Nemu is sleepy as always, OT3, One Word Prompts, Picnics, Pictures, Pirates, Pool, Puzzles, Reading, Request Meme, Scars, School, Selfies, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Siblings, Sick Character, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleeves, Snowballing, Snowmen, Soulmates, Spiders, Stealing, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tone Rion the Matchmaker, Trains, Violins, Waiting, Water, Winter, Yaoi, Yuri, crowds, fear of spiders, gummy worms, jumping in leaves, leaves, no beta we die like men, pool parties, quiz, random words, sharing a blanket, sharing food, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: I'm bored and have 50 random words from an OTP prompt list. Request! :DClosed: Just for the month of January because I'm busy. In the meantime, I'll try to finish my current requests~ <3





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-challenge

Rules:

1\. Overrated pairings like Miku/Kaito, Len/Rin, Luka/Gakupo etc., are not allowed. This is rare pairs only.

2\. In my opinion, rare pairs are only two Vocaloids (or polyamory if that's what you wish) who haven't been seen a lot together in fanfiction or most songs. For example, Akari/Mayu.

3\. No incest like Merli/Lapis or Anon/Kanon.

4\. These stories are short.

5\. I will do UTAUs and Fanloids, but I don't know much.

6 Try not to request the same pairing over and over. Thanks!


	2. Hands - Yuuma/Yohio

Requested - waveylovesyohioloid. Sorry if this took a while, but I hope this is satisfying.

When it came to romance, Yuuma was quite shy at PDA, mostly from insecurities of what other Vocaloids would thinks (forgetting that pretty much the community was bi, ace, or pan). From “I love you”s, to booty-slapping, you name it. But for the sake of his newly found boyfriend, he was trying to grow out of that shell.

Yohioloid was the opposite of his stoic boyfriend, You see, he was quite affectionate when it came to romance. Whenever the two would go out together, Yohio would try to give a peck of the taller male’s cheek only to meet with a gloved hand shoving him away. Still, the blond was persistent.

It was another date, a walk through the park which they rarely did. Glancing down, Yuuma noticed the five cm space between their hands. If he just moved his hand a little closer…

“Hey!” Yohio exclaimed excitedly. He raised his right hand, pointing to a small crowd of people. “Let’s go check it out.” The blond abandoned his boyfriend as he jogged to watch what was happening.

Sighing, Yuuma followed the shorter male as he cursed himself for being to slow. When he reached the crowd, he saw exploding fireworks. Fighting his way through the crowd, Yuuma eventually reached his boyfriend, who was near the front, eyes sparkling, either from the light reflecting or from fascination, Yuuma wasn’t sure. But he sure did look adorable…

Yohio’s body went rigged when something suddenly held onto his hand until he looked down, calming down instantly when he realized it was Yuuma.

‘Wait.’ The blonde looked up at the taller male. “You’re holding my hand!” Yohio outbursts, receiving a few looks from some watchers that he paid no attention whatsoever.

The pink-haired teenager was blushing as he looked away. “D-do you want me to let go?”

“No!” Yohio quickly replied earning another round of glares. “I like it.” With a blush, he laid his head of the shoulder on his lover as they continued to watch the fireworks light up the sky.


	3. Sleeves - Ruko/Haku

Requested - TheLemonKing (sorry this took so long!)

*Warning, past abuse implied. I'm sorry, for this to get so sad.

It was silent in the Voyaikloid household as two lovers were sitting on one of the couches in the living room. One was reading a book while the other sat alongside her, almost asleep it seemed. But the silent would not hold forever.

“Hey, Haku?”

The silver haired woman turned to face her lover, who was lying on her shoulder. “Yes, Ruko?”

She was silent for a moment before asking, “Why do you always wear long sleeves?”

“Because I’m based off of Miku, and therefore, I must look similar…?” The answer itself ended up more as a question.

“Yeah, but like, I always see you wearing sleeves no matter how hot it is outside.” Ruko frowned.

Sighing, Haku sat up as well as the former. “I trust you, a lot, and I don’t want this is ruin our relationship if I don’t tell you. Only Miku, Neru, and Dell knows about this, so please don’t mention it to either of them. You promise not to tell anyone?”

The UTAU nodded solemnly.

The Voyaikloid took a deep breath before rolling up her sleeves. What were covered by black sleeves were little scars and a few stitches.

Ruko gasped, before tentatively touching them. “Please don’t tell me these are from self-harm.” She murmured as she traced the longest one on Haku’s elbow.

“No, actually,” The silver-haired woman stated, tears evident in her voice. “These were from my father before he left me and my mother and took my little brother with him.”

What caught the Voyaiklod off-guard was when the UTAU flung herself, wrapping her strong arms around Haku’s thin build, crying into her shoulder. “I-I-I’m so sorry!!!” Ruko cried.

A few stray tears fell from Haku’s eyes as she embraced the younger woman. “It’s okay.” She whispered softly into her ear. “I’m alright. Thank you for being here with me.”


	4. Rescue - Mikoto/Kazehiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm going to try and post as much as I can for the delays.

Requested by ManyMuchOwOs.

Quivering, Kazehiki was backed up against the wall. The beast was coming closer, and he couldn’t move or else it would attack him. He was helpless.

“Help!” The poor boy pleaded. “Someone, help me, please!”

Suddenly, light shone throughout the room and a shadowed figure stood at the doorway. “I’ll save you.” The voice cried.

‘My saviour!’ Kazehiki thought with happiness.

Quickly, Mikoto grabbed a tissue from a nearby box and grabbed the eight-legged creature advancing towards the poor ghost. Being careful as possible, they picked up the spider, and opened the window.

The blue-haired plum spirit gently placed the spider on a leaf. “Be free, little one,” they murmured as the spider crawled down the stem. Then they turned back and held the shorter one in their arms.

“My hero.” The ghost whispered.

Smiling, Mikoto leaned down to kiss their boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short, I made it up on the spot. I'll try and get the rest of your requests finished, I promise.


	5. Train - VY2 Yuuma/Kiyoteru

Requested by ManyMuchOwOs.

Everyday was almost the same as the day before. 

Kiyoteru got up and made breakfast (plus black coffee) himself and Yuki. They got dressed, arrived at the train station. At the school, Kiyoteru dropped her off at her classroom while he went to his own. Kiyoteru was very punctual and almost nothing could ruin that. Except someone did.

Yuki and Kiyoteru have boarded the train like any other day, sitting in their regular seats. Looking around his surrounds, the teacher noticed someone new sitting next to them.

Said someone had pink hair that was covered by a beanie. He was on his phone, seeming to be texting someone. After a moment, the man shoved his phone into his pocket, seemingly upset, grumbling words Kiyoteru hoped Yuki’s innocent ears would catch on.

The teacher thought it would be best to ignore the man. Unfortunately, Yuki had other ideas.

“Excuse me, mister.” She tugged on the stranger’s sweater. “But are you okay? You seem upset.” She stared at him with wide eyes filled with curiosity. 

Bless Yuki and her sweet character.

The stranger’s eyebrows raised up a bit in amusement. “No, I’m not.”

“What’s wrong, then?” The child asked.

Panicking, Kiyoteru intervened. “Y-Yuki, you’re not supposed to be talking to strangers.” He looked up in apology. “Sorry about this, she’s just curious.”

The man laughed and waved it off. “It’s alright. It’s cute.” Looking down to the child, he replied, “And I’m just having a bad morning. Thanks for asking though.”

Yuki smiled before turning her attention to the teacher.

Tilting his head, he asked, “Are you her father?”

Kiyoteru shook his head before leaning closer. “I adopted her, though she has no mother.”

The other man’s eyes widened before nodding. “Interesting. Hey, what’s your name? Maybe we can chat some more some other day. I’m Yuuma by the way.” He held out his hand.

The brown-haired man smiled before shaking his hand. “I’m Kiyoteru. Here, I’ll give you my contact.”

After scribbling down his phone number, Kiyoteru handed the piece of paper to the man now known as Yuuma.

The train halted and Kiyoteru looked up. “Oh, look Yuki. It’s our stop.” Taking her hand, Kiyoteru waved to Yuuma. “Talk to you some other time.”

Yuuma waved back with a grin.

As they got off the train, Yuki giggled. “Does daddy have a crush?”

He instantly blushed before he shook his head. “N-no, Yuki, I-I don’t.”

It was quite obvious on who was winning this battle.


	6. Water - Hime/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lapis is around Rin’s height while Merli is somewhere near Miku’s.
> 
> *comes up from the dead* I'm back with this. I'm so sorry this took so long.

Requested by ManyMuchOwOs

“Lapis-chan, where is your sister taking us?” Hime asked as the car drove down a dirt road. Underneath plum-spirit’s clothing, it was their first time wearing something called a “bathing suit” that Xin Hua bought both for them.

The Meika twins, Flower, Hime’s girlfriend, Aoki Lapis and her older sister Merli. The older fairy was driving with Flower sitting shotgun. Mikoto had fallen asleep on their twin’s shoulder for a while so Hime’s shoulder was feeling a little sore. Lapis sat on her girlfriend’s right. 

She giggled. “It’s a surprise.‘ She giggled mischievously.

About ten minutes later, the small group had arrived at their destination. It was a huge lake and there were already a few people there, some just having a picnic while others were swimming.

Tumbling out the car, Flower and Merli grabbed a cooler and a bag full of food from the trunk before setting up at a nearby picnic table.

Lapis quickly took off her cover-up dress and was left with a teal one-piece swimsuit. Squealing, she jumped into the lake. After a while, she submerged from the water, laughing as she popped her head out. 

“Come on, Hime!” She floated on her back, doing back kicks. “The water feels so nice!”

The plum-spirit’s face turned red. “U-um...” she stuttered. “I actually can’t swim.”

“I’ll teach you then!” The fairy grinned.

Mikoto sat near the water, happily reading manga when a scream rang through the air, startling the blue plum-spirit.

“Eekk!! Don’t let me drown!!!”

Their head turned rapidly before finding the source and sighed.

In the water, Lapis was holding Hime by her stomach as the latter was flailing their limbs.

“Hime, stop splashing!” Lapis had her head turned away from the water. “If you keep doing that, I’ll drop you.”

The splashing ceased though Hime was still scared. “S-sorry.‘

“It’s fine. Now,” Lapis continued. “I’m going to try and teach you the doggy paddle. First, I need you to get used to the water.” Soon, Lapis was reciting the instructions as Hime slowly, but surely got used to the water.

“Nee-chan, nee-chan!” Hime cried as the plum spirit ran out of the water, Lapis following suit. “Nee-chan, I learned how to swim!”

Flower tensed up only a bit as the younger embraced the elder, squeezing her tight. “That’s great, Hime.”


	7. Shopping - Kaito/Gakupo

Requested by  [ ThatOneFunnelCake ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFunnelCake/pseuds/ThatOneFunnelCake) . You could say this is your Christmas gift. I'm almost done your Meiko/Luka, and dang, this one was hard to write. I managed to finish this in the past two days. 

If there was one thing Gakupo hated doing the most was shopping. It was a complete bore, but alas, it couldn’t be helped because he had many (non-related) siblings, almost all but one were girls. So because of Gakupo most hated activity, it made sense that he was terrible at it. Especially when you’re trying to get a two year anniversary gift for your boyfriend.

“What do I get him?!” Gakupo groaned as he face planted into the couch.

Gumi bounced up beside him and shook his shoulders. “Don’t worry, onee-chan! We’ll help you get something.”

“Yeah!” Kokone nodded. “But I’m sure anything you get Kaito-nee will be special because you specifically chose it for him.”

“Well we don’t have all day.” Galaco stated. “Let’s go to the mall now.”

~~~

Soon, the Internet family arrived at the mall and almost immediately, all the girls disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust. Sighing, Gakupo placed Ryuto on his shoulders to find their siblings.

They made their way to some technology store where Gumi was checking out the newest models of phones. 

“Maybe you should get him a new phone!” She exclaimed.

Gakupo shook his head. “Kaito just a new phone last week.”

“Hmm, I’ll see what else there is!”

“I’m gonna check on the others.” Gakupo said before walking the opposite direction.

~~~

He found Galaco inside an art store where she seemed to be deciding something.

“Gaku-nee!” She exclaimed. “What should I get, oil paints or pastel crayons?”

Rubbing his temples, Gakupo sighed, “Galaco, we came here to find a gift for Kaito-san.”

“Oh, right,” Galaco mumbled sheepishly before brightening up. “Maybe I can do some craft for you!”

“Yeah, that would be a good idea.” He hummed in agreement. “But I want it to be a gift that I give.”

“Okay then,” She nodded. “Anyways, which should I get, oil paint or pastels?”

“Which one do you have less of?” Gakupo aksed.

“Pastels.” She responded then started ranting. “B-but I need to get more oil paint! What if I have an idea with them!”

Groaning, Gakupo left the shop as Galaco continued her rant.

~~~ 

Half an hour later, Gakupo and Ryuto were finishing up their lunch before entering the pet shop where Cul and Kokone inside.

“Oh, hi Gaku-nee!” Kokone waved to the pair as they neared the duo. “What if we get Kaito-nee a pet?”

“Yeah!” agreed Cul. “Like a dog?”

“Len-kun’s afraid of dogs.” Gakupo stated.

“A cat?” 

“Meiko-chan’s allergic. And they can’t afford pets at the moment.”

“Aw man,” sighed Cul.

“Too bad,” Kokone hummed.

“Anyways, can you two help us find the others?”

“Alright.” They said simultaneously.

~~~

At the end of the day, the Internet family arrived back home empty-handed. 

“Sorry we couldn’t find anything, onee-chan.” Cul sighed as she and Lily flopped on top the couch.

“I think my gift was perfectly fine.” grumbled Lily, crossing her arms.

Gakupo groaned in exasperation. “NO, Lily, I’m not getting him a pair of female underwear.”

“But-” Lily was cut off as Gakupo stated firmly, “No.”

Cul and Gumi snickered as Lily pouted.

“Gaku-pin,” Ryuto called from the dining table.

Getting up, Gakupo made his way towards the kitchen where he saw Ryuto holding up a small box wrapped in ice blue paper.

“Yes?”

“At the mall, Ryuto-pin found Kaito-pin a gift. Does Gaku-pin think Kaito-pin will like Ryuto-pin’s gift?”

Opening the box, Gakupo smiled. “I think he would.”

~~~

“And that’s how I found your gift.” Gakupo finished as Kaito chuckled.    
“That’s so nice of Ryuto to help ” Kaito played with the threads of his new scarf. “Did you like the gift I got you?”

Gakupo held the pair of shoes in admiration. “I do. Thanks sweetie.” He replied before kissing Kaito on the lips. “Happy anniversary, love.” He whispered once they released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I find this headcanon really cute that Ryuto for now talks in third person and calls everyone “-pin” at the end.


	8. Street - Meiko/Luka

Requested by  [ ThatOneFunnelCake ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFunnelCake/pseuds/ThatOneFunnelCake)

Luka smiled as her daughter grabbed her hand. Today the pair had just moved to a new neighbourhood and they were just entering their new home.

It had been two years since Luka’s husband had died due to cancer, but he had left them a fortune behind. Still, Luka didn’t want to waste it, deciding that it was best that she worked hard to provide her and their child a future.

“Mommy, mommy, where’s my room?” Rana asked as they walked hand in hand towards the house.

Taking out the key, Luka unlocked the door. “Just wait, sweetie.”

After opening the door, Rana let go of Luka’s hand to explore. The pink-haired mother smiled before following the braided girl upstairs.

When they reached the top, Luka pointed to the furthest room on the left. “See that one, Rana? That one’s yours.” 

Eyes lighting up, Rana raced towards the bedroom and burst through the door. 

“Woah,” she gasped, her eyes shining in amazement.

Inside, the room was already filled with boxes of Rana’s personal items.

Rana raced to one of the boxes without tape and opened the flaps. She pulled out a toy panda and started dancing around the room before tripping on top of a box.

Immediately, Luka raced to her daughter. “Rana, sweetie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, mommy.” Rana tried to shake off the dizziness before standing up. Before the two could do anything else, the doorbell rang.

“Oh, it must be the neighbours.” Luka said. She started down the stairs, Rana following her.

Luka opened the door to reveal a woman and a child who appeared to be her daughter. The daughter held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies. 

“Welcome to the neighbourhood.” The child giggled.

“Hi there,” the woman said. “I’m Meiko, and this is my daughter, Yuki.”

Already Luka could tell that she liked this woman. “My name is Luka and this is Rana. Say hi sweetie.” She said to the girl who was hiding behind her leg.

Rana poked her head and waved to the younger child. “Hi. I’m Rana.” She happily introduced herself.

“I’m Yuki.” The other girl said cheerfully.

“Come in, come in,” Luka gestured inside the house which the second family complied. “How about you two girls go play in the backyard?” Luka suggested. 

“Okay!” The two daughters said simultaneously. They both grabbed their shoes and ran towards the back, their mothers walking behind them.

Luka and Meiko watched their daughters interact and laughter filled the air.

Turning to Luka, Meiko asked, “So, how old is Rana?”

“She just turned ten. How about Yuki?”

“Yuki’s nine, she’ll be turning ten in December.”

“How wonderful!”

The mothers silently watched their daughters before Meiko prompted. “Hey, I know we just met, but… is your husband not here?”

Luka bit her lip. “He just passed away last year, and I wanted to start fresh. For the both of us.” Luka clenched her fist in pain.

Meiko’s face softened. “I’m so sorry to hear. Well, you choose a good neighbourhood, most of the neighbours are friendly, and there’s lots of kids for Rana to make friends with.”

“Thanks.” She responded softly.

“The thing is, I adopted Yuki when she was six.” Meiko smiled. “Anyways, come to our house tonight.”

“Oh, I don’t want us to become a burden you two already!” Luka exclaimed, frantically shaking her head.

“It’s fine, your new to the neighbourhood after all. I insist.”

“Well, if it’s alright with you.” The pink-haired mother smiled shyly.

“There you go. Why don’t you finish getting ready and come on over to my house around six or seven?”

“It’s a deal.” 

“Come on Yuki, we have to go prepare dinner now.” Meiko waved as she took Yuki’s hand. Everyone walked towards the door as Rana and Yuki waved to each other. “See you later.” Meiko called back to Luka.

Luka smiled to herself. This was a good street to move to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed. (⌒_⌒;)


	9. Window - SeeU/Iroha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A none requested work! Le gasp!  
> Sorry, I wanted to do something without requests, and I used this as an excuse.

SeeU slumped on top of her desk, sighing in frustration. She was supposedly doing her homework, but she couldn’t seem to concentrate. Looking out her bedroom window, she gave a small grin at the sight of the gentle, falling snow.

The girl was suddenly surprised when something hit her window, sliding off quickly. SeeU was dumbfounded before it happened once more. She realized it was a snowball and opened her window.

Outside, a girl with pink hair was getting ready to toss a third snowball when she noticed the blonde. 

“Nya! Hey, SeeU-senpai!” She cheerfully waved. The girl wore a hat that bore Hello Kitty's face on it.

The blonde cat girl looked confused before registration the girl whom she was crushing on as Nekomaru Iroha. 

“Hi Iroha.” SeeU called back. “What are you doing out here?”

Smiling, Iroha replied, “Nya, I wanna see if you want to come play with me today!” She grinned cheerfully.

SeeU sighed in frustration. “Sorry, but I’ve been working for hours now.”

Iroha hummed before she responded. “I think you need a break, nya.”

The older girl checked the clock. It was two in the afternoon and she had been working since nine, lunchtime her only break. Besides, it would be great to spend some time with her crush…

After weighing her options, SeeU nodded excitedly.

“Alright, I’m coming. Just give me a few minutes.” 

The younger girl grinned from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat. “I’ll be waiting, nya~.”

The Korean singer quickly dressed in warm clothing before grabbing her jacket and boots. She ran outside where the Japanese singer was making a snowman.


	10. Cooking - Hagane Miku/Calne Ca.

Requested by my wonderful friend, TheLemonKing. This story was hard considering I don’t write selfcest, but hey! I tried my best.

“Okay, you can do this.” Calne tried self-encouraging herself. “You’re girlfriend’s sick, and you have to cook something to make her feel better. You got this!”

Grabbing her tablet, she typed in ‘How-To Make Chicken Soup.’ After studying some of the instructions, Calne nodded to herself.

~~~

About thirty minutes later, Hagane woke up to the sound of the kitchen alarm blaring. 

“Augh,” she groaned, dragging herself out of bed. “What’s going on?”

She made her way downstairs where Calne was waving a magazine over the ringing alarm.

When Calne noticed her sleep-dazed girlfriend, she started apologizing with tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry Hagane! I tried making you soup, b-but then things went wrong and now-!”

The parasprite’s rambles were cut off when a finger was pressed against her lips.

“It’s okay, Calne.” Hagane soothed her. “You tried your best, and it’s fine, cooking isn’t your strong suit anyways.”

Sniffing, Calne whimpered. “So, you’re not mad at me?”

“Of course I’m not mad at you.” To prove her point, Hagane wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

The two stayed like this when the alarm stopped and the phone rang. 

Sighing, Hagane let go and went to answer. “I’ll get it. You clean up the mess.”


	11. Quiz - Nemu/Neru/Miku

Requested by the amazing MagicalAstronomer~ I like this ship a lot, so thanks!

The small apartment was quiet, two of the inhabitants just lounging around on the sofa. Neru was texting on her phone while Nemu was underneath a blanket, about to doze off. Unfortunately for both of them, their activities were interrupted by the third, and final member. 

“Guys!” Miku cried as she ran into the room holding an iPad. “Let’s do a ‘Which Vocaloid Are You Quiz!’”

“No.” Neru stated bluntly.

“But why???” Miku whined as she plopped herself next to the blonde.

“Because it’s stupid, and it’ll probably be the main loids only.” She replied snarkily.

“Please?” The diva pleaded. “Nemu, back me up!’

“Why not?” Nemu shrugged, propping herself up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. “It could be fun.”

Rolling her eyes, Neru grumbled, “Fine.”

~~~

“‘What’s your favourite food?’ Leeks of course!” Miku giggled as she pressed the option.

“‘Favourite colour?’” Nemu murmured. “Let’s see, there’s no teal, so I’ll choose blue.”

“‘What’s your favourite item?’ My phone, duh.” Neru rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I got me!” Miku cheered.

“Huh, I got Yohio.” Nemu replied tiredly. 

“WHAT THE HECK!?” Neru shouted in shock and anger, “I GOT BIG AL! NO WAY I’M LIKE THAT FREAKIN’ GIANT!”

~~~

Somewhere in the PowerFX house, Big Al sneezed.

~~~

“Hmm,” Nemu hummed in thought. “Well, your kind of like him.”

“HOW?!” Neru yelled.

“You’re warm and cuddly to hug.” Miku cooed as she and Nemu wrapped their arms on either side of their girlfriend.

The blonde was silent before her face raised to multiple levels of red.

“A-ah!” Let go of me you nerds!” Neru screeched, struggling weakly to break out of her girlfriends tight embrace.


	12. Storm - Flower/Yan He

For a guest on my 'Headcanons and Ship Ratings.'

Flower found thunderstorms calming. The sound of the pounding rain and crackling lightning made her feel comfortable. 

Sure it can be bothersome when ruining a sunny day activities, but there was joy to having rainy day activities.

The rain was cool unlike the sun, and Flower always enjoyed cool areas.

Though not everyone found it soothing like her.

“ACK!” 

Flower woke up to her girlfriend’s scream. “Hmm,” Flower sluggishly turned her head to face her girlfriend. “You alright Yan He?”

Her longtime girlfriend looked at her tiredly. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” She asked worriedly.

“It’s fine.” Flower declined. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and asked, “Are you afraid of storms?”

Yan He bit her lip before nodding. “It’s embarrassing, but yeah, I am.”

“It’s fine, you’re not the only one. Hime’s also scared of thunder.” Flower comforted her girlfriend. “Just sleep, okay? Don’t be afraid, I’m here.” 

The albino nodded. “Thanks Flow.”

Soon the couple drifted off to sleep with the storm calming and the rain drizzling. 


	13. Time - Eleanor Forte/Sora

For N*A on my Headcanons and Ship Ratings fic.

Eleanor checked the clock before sighing. “Two more weeks until I see Sora. It’s okay Eleanor, just keep yourself busy. For now, what can you do.” The vocal synth hummed in thought before looking at the pile of dishes.

“This sound keep me occupied for a while.”

For the next four days, Eleanor kept herself busy by washing the piling dishes from the meals.

~~~

“Okay, only ten more days until I get to see Sora. What else can I do?” Eleanor walked down the hallways and almost passed the music room.

“I know, I’ll practice my violin so I can play music for Sora next time. What song should I do?” For the rest of the week, Eleanor practiced different songs before deciding.

~~~

“Just three more days.” Eleanor sighed. “What to do, what to do?” She walked into the living room and asked, “Someone, give me something to do.”

“What about doing the puzzle you didn’t finish?” Genbu suggested as he continued to read his book.

“Ah, that’s a great idea. Thanks Genbu.” Eleanor retrieved her puzzle that showed a picture of the sky. 

For the next three days, Eleanor occupied herself with her puzzle.

~~~

“Bye!” Eleanor called as she left the household with her violin case.

“See you later!” Aiko waved though Eleanor didn’t notice.

Soon, Eleanor arrived at the hospital. “Hi, I’m here to see Haruno Sora.” She requested at the desk.

“Alright, follow me.” The nurse said. The pair walked down the hallway before making their way to the third floor.

They arrived at room 325. “She’s might be asleep, so enter quietly, alright?” The nurse informed the violinist.

“Thank you.” Eleanor said before quietly opening the door.

Inside, a blonde girl was reading while lying on the hospital bed. Immediately, she noticed the silver-haired girl and placed her book open on her lap. “Ellie, hi.” She greeted.

“Hi Sora.” Eleanor kissed her cheek. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Sora sighed both with joy and sorrow.

“I brought my violin to play some music for you.” She smiled. Opening the case, she pulled out her violin and started playing a song that made Sora smile.


	14. Picture - Wil/Yohio

Requested by  IJustWantedAnOriginalName. I hope this turned out cute.

“And this is my room!” Yohio said excitedly as he and his boyfriend, Wil, entered. “Which ends our tour. Are you thirsty or anything?”

“Um, I’m a bit thirsty. Can you show me where the water is?” Wil requested.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Yohio shook his head. “Your a guest, I’ll get you some. Just make yourself at home.” He grinned before leaving.

Wil shook his head despite his smile. ‘Hio is just too polite.’ He thought. 

The tall boy walked around the room, examining a shelf of action figures before something caught his eye. Turning his head, Wil realized the wall next to Yohio’s bed was covered in photos, mostly of people Wil didn’t know.

He saw the two boys from school that Yohio often hangs out with, what were their names again? ‘Ah, yes, Arsloid and Yuuma.’ He remembered.

In another photo was Yohio goofily posing with a girl with long, white hair that fades to some purplish-pink colour, both wearing funny sunglasses. Many of the photos included Yohio’s parents and his brother, whom Wil met downstairs.

On the right side of the wall, Wil noticed more and more pictures of himself.

There was the selfie they took on their first date and it seems that someone took a photo of when they first kissed. Wil blushed at the sight of it and turned away.

He looked at other photos, those times when he was sleeping and Yohio doodled on his face. “That dork.” He mumbled affectionately.

“Wil~,” Yohio’s voice came floated up the stairs. “I’m finally back! Sorry for taking so long.” The blond handed the gray-haired boy a glass of water before gulping his own. “Had to use the bathroom.”

“And fine. And thanks.” Wil smiled before taking a sip of water. “Do you have any video games you want to play?”

“Yeah!” Yohio’s eyes lit up. “I got this new video game and I haven’t tried it yet…” He rambled not hearing Wil whisper, “I love you, you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake:
> 
> Yohio: This is my wall of inspirational men.  
> Wil: Are these photos of me?  
> Yohio: I know, inspiring aren’t they?


	15. Blanket - Hagane Miku/Ruko

Requested by TheLemonKing. Sorry if it’s short!

“Babe, stop hogging the blanket.” Hagane groaned in annoyance as she tried tugging the blanket from Ruko’s limp form. 

She had to admit it was awfully nice that she and her boyfriend would sleep together, but god, he would steal the blanket every single damn time.

“Sorry,” Ruko apologized drowsily, shifting slightly and handed her the blanket.

“Thanks.” Hagane mumbled as she placed the blanket on top of her.

It wasn’t even five minutes before Hagane spoke up again. “Babe, god dammit, I said stop.”

“Sorry, sorry.” The ravenette said once again before Hagane sighed. 

After a while, Ruko had an idea.

“Babe, move closer to me.” He said.

“Okay?” She obliged, albeit confused. 

“Here.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the rockstar close. “Better, right?” He smiled tiredly.

The girl blushed but nodded. “Better. Now let’s sleep, I’m tired.”

The couple slept without interruptions for the rest of the night.


	16. Light - Fukase/Gumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story idea changed a lot. At first, it was going to be all angsty at first, but then I said, "Screw it, let's make the whole thing a fluff." And here we are. I hope you enjoy it!

Requested by SSGold19.

“Today was wonderful,” Gumi sighed contently, laying her head on her sleeping bed pillow. “Thank you for everything, Fuka.”

Laying next to Gumi was her husband, Fukase. “Your welcome.” He smiled.

Today was the couple’s third anniversary since getting married, and sixth year anniversary when they started dating. 

To celebrate, Fukase had taken Gumi on a hike through the forest, where the couple had their first date, just enjoying nature. At lunch time, they ate the picnic they had packed the day prior in a field of roses, then taking a nap.

“I’m so exhausted.” The woman tiredly sighed, her face in her pillow. “I don’t wanna move at all.”

“Well, sorry, but you’re gonna if you want to see the final surprise.” The redhead chuckled.

“Well,” Gumi perked up immediately, picking herself up. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” She grabbed his arm, Fukase laughing to her reaction. 

Making their way out of the tent, Fukase turned on a flashlight and they made their way to the hiking trail.

After walking down the trail for around ten minutes, Fukase led Gumi up to what appeared to be a small hill.

“Fuka~, how much longer?” Gumi asked excitedly, practically skipping her way to the top.

“Just be patient, Gooms.” He laughed, trying to keep up with the hyper woman.

Soon enough, they reached the top of the hill, both panting due to its steepness and the time it took.

“Now, close your eyes.” Fukase said, and the green-haired woman used her hands, closing her eyes from the view.

She flinched at the sudden touch of hands on her waist, but calmed down immediately once she knew who it was. Gumi felt herself being turned a one-eighty to her left. “Open your eyes.” She felt him whisper in her ear. Doing as she told, Gumi gasped at the sight.

Down the hillside, there was a large field of flowers, and blinking lights, which turned out to be fireflies.

“Sit down,” Fukase sat down on the hill, patting the empty spot next to him, which Gumi obliged quickly. “What do you think?” The redhead quietly asked.

“It’s gorgeous.” Gumi murmured loud enough for him to hear.

“Happy anniversary, Gumi. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” And with that, Gumi leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.


	17. Shade - Longya/Yan He

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanhe is 19 yrs old in this. She doesn’t have a specific age anyways.

Requested by [SSGold19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSGold19/pseuds/SSGold19) ~ I hope it's good!

“This seems like a good place for a picnic.” Qingxian smiles as the small group walked up to a small clearing, a large oak tree in the center. “Tianyi, Moke, can you two set out the blanket, please?”

“Over here?” Tianyi asked, as she and Moke held the blanket in between the shade of the tree and the light of the sun.

  
“That’s a good spot.” Qingxian nodded.

As the two placed the blanket down, Yanhe started helping Qingxian with the picnic basket. Together, the two girls placed food all around the blanket. Finally, Ling and Longya were setting up the mini barbecue.

“Are you going to tell Yanhe soon?” Ling asked innocently to her older brother.

Sputtering, Longya loudly shushed his younger sister. “L-ling, don’t say that out loud!” He growled.

It was true, the older male had been crushing on the white-haired tomboy for a while now though he had yet to tell her because like most people, he was too shy to say such things.

Meanwhile, unknown to the siblings, Qingxian had asked the same thing to Yanhe.

“It’s been a while. I think you should tell Longya that you like him.” Qingxian said at the slightly shorter girl.

Yanhe immediately turned red of what her friend just said. “Wh-what?” She stuttered louder than she hoped to me.

She looked over to where the taller boy was standing, chattering with Ling. Longya turned his head, then smiled at the white-haired girl, who gave a grin back.

“See? You know what I mean.” The purple-haired girl smiled ignoring her friend’s reaction.

Looking away, Yanhe mumbled. “Your right. I think I should.” ‘Soon,’ she quietly crossed her fingers.

~~~

  
  


“Come eat guys, lunch is ready!” Longya called back from the grill.

Turning to hear the older man, Moke, Tianyi, and Ling all started running back, abandoning their game of tag.

“Enjoy.” Qingxian handed out plates to the three teenagers as Yanhe helped Longya bring food from the grill.

“Thanks guys.” Tianyi thanked the older singers as she helped herself to a sandwich.

“This is so good!” Moke chewed quickly before taking another bite of the grilled chicken.

“Don’t eat so quickly!” Qingxian said worriedly when Ling had already finished her corn on the cob and was reaching for another.

“Sorry, sorry.” Ling bowed her head, chewing her food, but more thoroughly.

“Oh, Longya, you have something on your cheek.” Yanhe pointed out to the long-haired man.

“Really? Where?” Longya tried to rub the stain off his cheek.

“No, here, I’ll get it.” She reached forward with a napkin, quickly wiping it away. 

“Oh, thanks.” He smiled, but unknown to each other, they both turned their heads away in embarrassment.

‘I can’t believe I actually just did that!’ Yanhe thought as she tried to go back to eating her salad.

‘Her touch is really gentle.’ Longya cleared his throat before biting his sandwich.

Half an hour later, Ling stood up and stretched her arms above her head. “I’m stuffed. Anyways, who wants to come on a walk with me to burn some calories?”

“I’ll come!” Tianyi cheered, quickly getting up. 

“I guess I’ll come too.” Moke shrugged. He picked up his phone. “Maybe I can get some nice photos.”

“I’m coming with you.” Qingxian stood up, brushing off her clothes. “Someone needs to supervise you guys.” Turning back, she asked, “Yanhe, Longya, do you two want to come as well?”

“Nah,” Longya shook his head. “I’m tired. I’ll stay here and keep watch.“

“Same,” Yanhe nodded.

“Alright you two. See you later.” Qingxian turned her focus on the younger singers and quickly walked after them.

Yawning, Longya muttered, “Maybe I’ll take a nap.” He stood up and moved towards the tree, which gave plenty of shade. Within a few seconds, the man quickly fell asleep, light snores following.

‘Maybe I’ll finish reading my book.’ The albino thought. ‘It’s too bright here though…’ She squinted at the light of the sun. Looking around, she as well got up and sat under the tree with Longya. She opened her book and started reading.

Halfway though her book, Yanhe felt her eyelids becoming droopy. ‘A nap would be nice.’ Unconsciously, Yanhe’s head fell onto Longya’s shoulder before conked out.

As the two were sleeping, the rest of the group were peering from the other side of the tree, all giggles and smiles.

”They look so cute together.” Tianyi cooed, Moke nodding his head in agreement.

Qingxian sighed lovingly. “If only these two could confess by now.”

  
“Can’t wait to use these against them later.” Ling snickered as she started taking photos of them.  



	18. Pool - Una/Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the second story with Flower at a pool! Also, I'm on a writing spree so far!

Requested by 94kun~

It was a perfect summer day as cliche as it was. With the day being so hot, Meiko called that it was time for a pool party. Everyone went to their rooms to change and bring out towels. Along with the rest of the adults, everything was set for the pool party.

“Cannonball!” Someone screeched as they jumped into the pool. Water flew up, landing on the deck.

Rin gasped as she was suddenly soaked from head to toe. Growling, she yelled, “Fukase, you’ll pay for this!” 

The blonde jumped in and started splashing the redhead who immediately splashed back, but everyone could tell that they were smiling.

Meanwhile, Kaito was handing out ice cream for the younger loids. “Here you go, Ryuto!” The blue-haired man bent over to hand the little boy his blue raspberry ice cream.

“Thank you Kaito!” The little boy smiled before running off to join Mikoto and Rana who were also enjoying their ice cream.

All while this was going on, Lumi was helping Mayu swim in the shallow end. “Just calm down and breathe.” The jellyfish instructed.

Doing what she was told, Mayu continued following Lumi’s commands and soon enough, the blonde was getting the hang of swimming.

Pretty much everyone was in the sunshine or swimming in the pool. All except one certain Vocaloid.

Only Flower was hanging out under her big beach umbrella which she shared with Xin Hua, Utatane Piko, and the Meika twins, covering herself with a purple and lavender striped towel.

From a distance, she watched as her young girlfriend, Otomachi Una leap into the pool followed by Kizuna Akari and Megpoid Gumi.

The kuudere of a Vocaloid smiled to herself then continued to read her book. Unfortunately, her reading was interrupted by the sounds of someone coming over. She looked up from her book to see Una’s dripping body wrapped up in a towel decorated with cartoon eels.

“Hey, Flo, don’cha wanna join us or something?” Una asked, her wet hair dripping.

“Not really.” Flower glanced back at her book.

“Please?” The younger begged. She took off her green goggles to show her girlfriend her pleading eyes.

Sighing, Flower placed her book upside down. “Okay, just  _ one  _ swim in the pool.” She shook her head as she got up.

With a smile, Una grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and led her to the deep end. “On the count of the three, we jump in, alright?” To which Flower just simply nodded.

“Alright!” cheered Una, raising a fist in the air. 

“One.” They crouched a bit.

“Two.” Una was bouncing in excitement contrasting to Flower’s bored expression.

“Three,” and together, the couple jumped into the pool, water splashing everywhere.

After a moment or two, the purple-haired couple submerged from the cold water, Una laughing while Flower gave a small smile.

“That was amazing!” Una gave a whoop of joy.

“That was fun.” Flower admitted nodding. “Maybe I can swim a bit longer.”

“Woo-hoo!” The younger girl cheered.

For the rest of the day, the couple spent the day in the pool along with everyone else.


	19. Leaves - Fukase/Flower/Una

Requested by [94kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/94kun/pseuds/94kun)

As she went outside that early morning, Flower walked out to her garden to see autumn leaves covering her now barely visible garden. She looked at the trees all bare without any leaves attached.

Her sisters were at school so it seems that Flower would have to do this job on her own. Sighing, she went to her gardening shed and set off to work.

~~~

Flower sighed in relief as she finished up raking the leaves. It had taken an hour piling the leaves up with the occasional wind blowing the pile away.

“Last one who jumps in, is a rotten egg!” A male voice yelled from behind.

The purple-haired girl whipped around so fast, she would’ve given herself a whiplash. Coming towards her were two familiar figures.

“No, no, no!” She tried to stop the engergic duo who didn’t notice her and jumped into the pile of neatly clumped leaves.

“Wah-hoo!” Una squealed as she jumped into the pile like a curled up ball, her long pigtails flying all over the place while Fukase dived in yelling, “Cannonball!!”

The two popped their heads out laughing, leaves scattered all over the yard again. Once they opened their eyes, they realized what they’ve done. Slowly turning around, they saw a dark aura surrounding their girlfriend, her eyes glowing white. They gulped simultaneously once they realized they were about to be punished.

~~~

“For the last time, we’re sorry, Flower!” Una whined as she continued raking up the leaves, Fukase on the other side of the garden, sulking.

“Nope,” Flower shook her head, unmercifully. “This is you guys punishment.”

Oh, how sweet punishment tasted.


	20. Sweet - Una/Kiritan

Requested by 94kun

It was a fact that Kiritan liked sweet things. Before dinner, Kiritan would ask her older sister Zunko for a snack, and Zunko being her sweet self couldn’t say no.

So it just so happened that Zunko had baked a batch of cupcakes and placed two inside Kiritan’s lunch box.

Once lunch came around, Kiritan smiled at the two cupcakes. They were vanilla flavoured, decorated in green icing. After quickly finishing her lunch, which consisted of a bento box filled with assorted sushi and fish, Kiritan quickly picked up the cupcake. Just as she was about to take a bite, she heard an “Oh no!” from behind.

Slowly turning around, Kiritan saw her classmate, Otomachi Una, sniffing at the fact that she had dropped her open bag of gummy worms on the floor, a multitude of colourful squiggles scattered.

Looking at her second cupcake, Kiritan knew what she had to do. 

The purple-haired girl sniffed miserably. She had just dropped her gummy worms and they had to be tossed out. And not one had survived. After picking up all ten worms and tossing them out, she miserably made her way back to her desk when she noticed something.

There was a cupcake with swirling green icing on top. Slowly peeling the wrapping, Una grinned in delight when she saw that it was vanilla, her favourite!

‘Delicious,’ she thought to herself as she took a bite. ‘I wonder who gave this to me,’ she wondered, chewing thoughtfully.

What she didn’t notice was that behind her, Kiritan smiled as she bit into her own cupcake.


	21. Colour - Len/Piko/Gumi

This is for me.

Piko found soulmates stupid. Maybe it was the fact that you usually had to wait forever before you find the person you’re supposed to be destined with. Maybe it was the idea of never being able to find them. But for Piko, it was inability to see colour.

For some people, they couldn’t see colour at all until first contact with their soulmate. For others, they were unable to see a certain colour, which would be the colour of their soulmates eyes. 

The albino was supposedly in the second category of only losing one colour. But Piko had an idea that the world must be screwing with him. Because instead of only losing one colour, he had lost two.

The colours “blue” and “green” to be exact. Or that’s what he’s been told what they are called. And to make things worse, it just so happened that his eyes happen to be one of the colours!

Piko sighed in annoyance for what felt like the hundredth time that period. Literature class was such a bore. ‘Thank goodness that’s over,’ Piko thought in relief once the bell rang. 

The albino made his way to the cafeteria where his friends, Flower, Fukase, and Oliver were probably already there. Once he paid for his lunch, he went to find their table. There, he found his friends, and two new kids.

“Hey Peeks!” waved Fukase the moment Piko came into view.

“Hi.” He gave a small smile. “Scoot over.” He said to Oliver, who obliged, making room for his friend. Piko turned his attention to the two new people. “Who are you?” He asked.

“Oh, this is Len Kagamine and Gumi Megpoid.” Flower introduced for them. “We were working on a science project together, and I invited them to sit for lunch with us.”

“Hi,” the girl, Gumi, waved politely with a wide smile while her friend, Len, did the same.

‘Wait,’ Piko thought suddenly. ‘Do they have-’ But his thoughts were cut off quickly once all three pairs of eyes made contact.

Piko blinked rapidly. What just happened? Looking around, he realized that he saw two new colours. The colours of Gumi’s hair and eyes and Len’s eyes as well.

Gumi and Len also seemed to be blinking as well.

“Um, are you guys okay?” Oliver asked worriedly about his friends actions.

“Did… did you two also happen to not be able to see the colours green and blue as well?” Piko asked all of the sudden.

“Well,” Len began. “I couldn’t see them before until I met Gumi, which I began to see green, but not blue.”

“Same with me, but for a while, I couldn’t see green.” Gumi affirmed with a nod.

“I couldn’t see either colours…” Piko trailed off. “Does that,” he gulped. “Does that make you two my soulmates?”

The pair looked at each other before Gumi spoke up. “I guess so?”

“Woah, Peeks, you get two people! Nice~!” Fukase nudged him, smirking to which all three of them blushed.

Then a thought provoked Piko’s thoughts. “Hey, what colour are my eyes?” He asked.

“Here,” Gumi fished out a pocket mirror and opened it, revealing Piko’s reflection. 

“Woah…” He gasped softly. His two eyes were the colours he was missing all his life. His left eye was a bright blue while his right eye was a bright emerald green.

“I think they’re really cool.” Len complimented him.

“T-thanks.” Piko blushed shyly.

“Well, let’s get eating, we don’t have much time.” Oliver spoke up and the group agreed.

‘Maybe,’ thought Piko with a smile. ‘Soulmates aren’t so bad.’‘


	22. Phone - IA/Arsloid

An exchange with [Izumi Akari](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_AaeOsXCLx9uA3ifoAeytg) on YouTube~ I hope you enjoy! 

“Okay, you can do this.” Arsloid tried encouraging himself, though he was failing miserably. “All you have to do is go up to her and ask for her number. You got this.”

“Hey!” A cheerful voice called, causing the redhead to almost jump out of his seat.

Turning around, Arsloid gave a sigh of relief. “Hey, Rion.” He said to the purple-haired girl.

Rion smiled then smirked. “Oh, you were deep in thought again. Which could only mean one thing.” She snickered. 

“No, Rion, it’s nothing like that.” Arsloid tried to stop his friend.

“Spill.” Rion demanded, glaring angrily. “Who’s the lucky girl this time?”

He groaned in frustration. “It’s the new girl in class.”

“ARIA PLANETES!?” Rion squealed before Arsloid covered her mouth.

“Shh!” He shushed her loudly. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Aria look up at them from her desk. She caught his eye and gave him a cheerful wave.

Arsloid quickly took his hands off Rion’s mouth to wave back. ‘She noticed me.’ He silently prayed a thanks to whoever gave him this lucky moment.

“You fell so badly.” The purple-haired girl snickered.

“What do I do??” Arsloid whined. “How do I talk to her?”

“Do not worry my best friend!” Rion said proudly. “I, Tone Rion, will help my poor friend, matchmake him with his true love!”

“Please don’t say that out loud.” The redhead sighed.

~~~

Lunch time came and Arsloid was in his usual spot, waiting for Rion. As Arsloid ate his ham sandwich, Rion ran up to him excitedly. 

“What did you do? Why are you so excited?” The redhead asked nervously. Usually, when Rion was excited, that means something went her way.

Making sure no one was listening, Rion leaned extremely close to Arsloid’s ear. “I stole Aria’s 

phone.”

“YOU WHAT!?” Arsloid screamed at the top of his lungs before quickly covering his mouth. A few nearby students either glared or stared at the poor redhead, but quickly went back to what they were doing.

“How? Why?” The redhead spoke in a low voice, praying that no one would be eavesdropping on the duo. 

“To give you a chance to speak to her, duh?” Rion said in voice as if it were obvious. She opened her lunch container and took a forkful of salad. “I took it from her backpack at the beginning of gym class.”

“Still-” He was interrupted by a single finger shushing him.

“Well, you could say that you saw her leave it on her desk.” Rion said.

“Ah geez,” Arsloid groaned. Still, he quickly finished up his sandwich. The purple-haired girl handed the boy the pink and black cased phone before they departed for their classes

~~~

School had finally ended. Arsloid had already gathered his things from his locker and was currently peeking from the wall, where he watched Aria open her locker.

‘You got this Arsloid.’ The redhead tried to self-encourage himself. ‘You just gotta give her back her phone. It’ll be simple. Just ask her if this is her phone.’

“Where is it?” He heard Aria muttered as she rummaged through her backpack. “I could’ve sworn I just had my phone here.”

Taking in deep breaths, Arsloid walked up as casually as he could to her locker. “H-hey, Aria?” 

He called, sweating pouring down his neck.

The pink-haired girl looked up from her bag and gave a smile, standing up. “Hello, Arsloid.”

He internally gulped at her beauty. “H-hey, is this your phone?” He asked, flustered. He held up the pink and black space-themed phone.

Gasping, Aria went up to him. “Thanks!” She said gratefully. “I’ve been looking for this everywhere!” 

Holding his arm out, Arsloid handed the phone to his crush. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks 

the moment Aria’s fingers touched his, even if it was just for a moment.

“Well, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow!” Started running while turning back to wave at Arsloid, who slowly waved back in surprise.

Once she had left, Arsloid gave a cheer of joy.


	23. Race - Ling/Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been... centuries since I updated this book...
> 
> I am so sorry.
> 
> (Now if only I could update my other one, that would take a miracle.)

Requested by a guest, and I'm so sorry this took so long! The story doesn't seem to match up to the prompt, but I tried...? Hope you enjoy it!

“Sorry, sorry, excuse me!” Ling shouted frantically as she moved through the sea of students. The braided-haired girl was attempting (and failing) to make her way to her locker. 

Considering it was Friday afternoon, school just ended so students and teachers alike were anticipating to get home. She really should have expected this, but when you want to get somewhere on time, you have the need to rush.

“Sorry, this is my locker.” said Ling to a couple of students who were chattering who quickly moved out of the way, apologizing. “Thanks.”

After quickly cracking open her locker combination, Ling began taking out and stuffing various binders and textbooks into her backpack. At least she didn’t have much homework this weekend besides math and history.

“Hey, Ling!” A voice called behind her. Looking up from her bag, Ling waved at her best friend Tianyi.

“Hi Tianyi.” Smiled Ling. Zipping her backpack, Ling stood up to close her locker.

“Text me after you're done with your date so I can come over and study with you.” reminded Tianyi, giggling a bit.

Ling laughed as well. “I won’t forget.” With a quick glance to the clock hanging in the hallway, Ling grimaced a bit at the time. “Well, I better hurry. See you later!”

As she began running, Tianyi shouted. “Bye! Have fun!” With that, Tianyi went to the bathroom.

Once Ling made her way outside the school, she was searching for a certain someone. After spotting him near the school gate, she started running to reach the student.

“Hey!” Ling called, slowing her run into a jog once she was close.

Kaito looked up from his phone to see his girlfriend, all smiles. “There you are.” He said with a gentle smile.

Ling wrapped her arms around him, which the boy returned the favour, and pecking a kiss on her forehead.

“Sorry, I’m late.” She giggled. “I just called my brother to tell him not to pick me up.”

“No, no, it’s alright.” smiled Kaito, releasing Ling from the hug. He took her hand and squeezed it tight. “Well, are you ready for our date?”

“Definitely.” With that reply, the couple shared smiles and made their way to the ice cream parlor.


	24. Bottle - Flower/Maika

Requested by Gabuur and so sorry this took so long to write.

“Captain!” A voice called just as Flower wrapped her hand around the knob to her cabin.

Holding back a sigh, Flower glanced back at her first mate, Iroha. “Yes, Iroha?” She wanted this to go quickly, she had a blooming headache after yelling at the majority of her crew for doing their tasks wrong. Flower just wanted to go to her cabin and sleep for a week.

“A message came in this bottle for you,” said Iroha, a small glass bottle with a cork top, a rolled piece of paper tucked inside along with a small pearl. On the outside of the paper, was Flower’s name. No titles of captain.

The purple-haired girl froze. That could only be one person. Turning back to face her, the older girl accepted the bottle. “Thanks, Iroha.” She nodded. 

Nodding, the pink-haired girl left as Flower entering her cabin. She sat at her writing desk, rubbing her temples.

‘It can only be  _ her _ .’ She sighed. With a bit of a struggle to take the cork off, Flower finally managed to do so. Tipping the bottle over, the paper slipped out along with the pearl. Grabbing the pearl before it could roll off the table, she went to her secret jar full of pearls from  _ her _ .

How long has it been since Flower has heard from her? Months perhaps.

With trembling hands, Flower unfurled the paper. She took a deep breath before thoroughly scanning the sheet.

_ My dearest Flower, _

_ It has been a while since I have written too and I apologize greatly for that. Life under the sea has been more hectic lately, especially with all the pirates trying to capture more of us mermaids of a now. So my family and I have been swimming to places more and I have not been able to  _

_ But enough about me, how were your adventures lately? Have you found any new treasures? _

_ Sincerely your lover, _

_ Maika _

With a heavy sigh, Flower rubbed her temple with the hand that wasn’t holding the paper. “I miss you,” she mumbled to no one but herself. Grabbing a paper from her desk, she quickly scribbled a note of her own. Once she was finished, she grabbed a golden doubloon from one of their latest steals and dropped both into a small bottle that was lying around her cabin.

“Iroha!” Flower shouted, standing up from her desk.

The wooden door swung open and the pink-haired first mate stood at attention. “Yes, Captain?” Iroha shouted with a salute.

“Drop this in the ocean. The Mermaid Queen will be seeing this.” Flower handed the younger woman the glass bottle.

“Yes, Captain.” She nodded and left the cabin, swinging the door shut. 

The pirate smiled before going to check out her newest maps, retrieved a few raids ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize greatly for taking such a long time to update this story. I've been lacking motivation to write requests for people lately, but since it's summer, I'll try to finish writing all the requests I have left. Thank you so much for waiting and I promise, I should have them all finished by the end of August.


End file.
